The presentation of educational devices as toys to capture the interest and imagination of young children is an old and well-known art as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
741,903, Gates PA0 2,623,303, Mindel PA0 4,008,526, Swett et al
Each of these patents discloses a hollow receptacle with an outer surface having a plurality of apertures of different configurations therethrough. A plurality of blocks, each configured to allow for introduction through only a single aperture, are supplied to provide a challenge to the child to match each block with the proper aperture, and to require the exercise of a degree of manual dexterity to properly align and introduce the block through the aperture.
In the known devices the blocks and mating apertures are sized to provide for a close, non-binding or precision fit of the blocks through the apertures to eliminate the possibility of the introduction of the block through a non-mating aperture.
The child user of the device thus must not only visually relate the shape of the block to the shape of the aperture, but also must exercise a relatively high degree of manual dexterity to properly orient the block, in an unguided manner, to the aperture for passage therethrough. As such, the prior art devices are limited to use by children within an age range wherein the child must not only be able to recognize the shapes, but also have the manual capability to exactly align the blocks for introduction through the apertures.
While the patent to Swett et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,526, at 26 in FIG. 26, illustrates a slanted lead to facilitate introduction of the block pieces, this minor beveling of the edge of the aperture does not eliminate the need for an exact alignment of the block with the aperture prior to introduction, and would be of no assistance to the very young in the manipulation of the pieces.